Traduction de Wish upon a star de hpnutter
by DNsnape
Summary: C'est ma première traduction Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, ainsi qu' Harry Potter et Twilight Une nuit un Edward solitaire fit le vœux de trouver son compagnon à une étoile filante. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'étoile prenne une forme physique pour essayer d'exaucer son souhait, et par dessus tout à commencer à développer des sentiments à son égard.
1. Chapter 1

WISH UPON A STAR

PROLOGUE : Une étoile filante

EDWARD-HARRY

« _Je demandais à l'étoile filante où tu es »_

« Edward, est ce que tu vas bien ? »

Edward se retourna, offrant à son père un petit sourire. La claire de lune se glissa silencieusement dans sa chambre projetant des ombres et éclairant légèrement le visage de Carlisle. « Je vais bien » lui répondit-il doucement. « J'étais juste dans mes pensée. »

Carlisle lui rendit son sourire, et pénétra complètement dans la pièce en lui demandant :« à quoi tu pensais ? »

Edward soupira et ouvrit les portes de sa terrasse avant de sortir, sachant que Carlisle le suivrait. Il s'appuya légèrement sur le rail et regarda le ciel étoilé. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques instants avant qu'Edward lèche inutilement ses lèvres froides et commence à parler. « Est-il là Carlisle ? »

Carlisle savait de quoi il parlait et sentit son cœur mort être triste et répondit : « je suis sûr qu'il est là mon fils ».

Edward ne répondit pas immédiatement. « J'ai attendu si longtemps… » Dit-il tristement. « Je me demande si j'ai raté ma chance… ».

« Ne dis pas ça », avertit doucement Carlisle. « Tu ne le sais pas. »

Edward pencha la tête vers son père. « Et s'il avait quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« C'est impossible »

« Comment en es-tu sûr ? » lui pressa Edward.

Carlisle s'approcha et embrassa Edward dans un câlin le bruit de pierre qui s'entrechoquait survenu de leur étreinte. « Tu es une personne incroyable Edward » dit-il fermement. « Je sais ce que tu penses de notre vampirisme et je ne suis pas d'accord avec cela, je refuse de croire qu'un homme gentil et doux comme toi n'aurais pas d'âme sœur quelque part dans ce monde et est condamné à être seul pour l'éternité »

« J'ai tué des gens. », lui fit remarquer Edward avec des yeux tristes. « Et si je le dégoûté ? »

« C'étaient des erreurs dont tu a tiré les leçons. Il faut être vraiment doté d'une grande force pour avoir choisi un mode de vie tel que le nôtre. Vous trouverez celui que vous sera destiné, soyez en sûr. Ayez de patience. »

Edward avala le venin qui s'accumulait dans sa gorge. « Je vais essayer » murmura-t-il. « C'est juste que… je le veux Carlisle, je le veux maintenant ».

Carlisle se dégagea et sourit. « Tu le rencontrera bien avant que tu ne t'en rendra compte que c'était lui et je suis sûr qu'il en valait la peine ». Il fit une pause et continua avec une expression amusé : « il ? ».

Edward regarda à nouveau le ciel et sourit mélancoliquement. « Je veux juste que quelqu'un m'aime et que j'aime en retour. » dit-il doucement. « Je veux connaître mon compagnon, quel que soit son sexe, cela n'a pas d'importance. »

Carlisle hocha la tête, content de la réponse d'Edward. « Tant qu'il te rend heureux, il n'y aura pas d'objection de notre part ».

Edward laissa échapper un doux soupir de soulagement. « Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi » a-t-il déclaré. « Mon… père biologique… il n'aurait pas été satisfait de ma préférence, ou plutôt, il aurait exigé que ma préférence soit strictement féminin. »

« Tu n'as rien à craindre pour quelque chose comme ça, Edward, nous formons une famille et une famille, peu importe les disputes, sera toujours ensemble. » lui assura Carlisle.

« Merci, parler m'a aidé plus que je ne le pensais ». Edward a dit honnêtement.

« Tu devrais parler plus alors », taquina Carlisle. « Est-ce-que tu vas nous rejoindre en bas ? Alice et Emmett jouent de nouveau à PAC Man, tu sais comme c'est amusant de les regarder. »

Edward rit, hochant la tête. « Je serai dans une minute. »

Satisfait, Carlisle quitta sa chambre. Edward jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil au ciel, souriant, il se sentait vraiment mieux. C'était comme si un poids se levais de sa poitrine, et même si la douleur de la solitude résidait toujours en lui, c'était devenu plus supportable. Il se retourna pour partir quand il vit quelque chose du coin de l'œil. S'arrêtant, Edward haleta ravi. Une étoile filante était passée.

Edward la contempla brièvement avant de fermer les yeux et inspira doucement. « S'il vous plait, » souhaita-t-il doucement, « faites que je trouve mon compagnon, où qu'il soit ».

« Edward, tu viens ? » cria Alice dans le salon. « Tu vas manquer la défaite d'Emmett » .

« Elle ment ! » rétorqua Emmett.

Edward rigola doucement avant de répondre : « j'arrive ! ».

Il sortit de sa chambre sans apercevoir que l'étoile filante avait brusquement changer de destination. Luisant d'une douce lumière vert et acide, elle atterrissait à des kilomètres seulement, prêts à accorder le vœu du vampire solitaire.

TRADUCTION : DNSnape

Merci de votre attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Une main secourable.

« _Chacun de nous représente une étoile dans le ciel, parfois on brille avec le reste, d'autrefois on scintille seul, et certaine fois…quand on s'y attend le moins…on tombe sur terre afin de réaliser le rêve de quelqu'un »_

EDWARD/HARRY

Edward s'assit d'un air morose, se refrognant fermement alors qu'il murmurait des plaintes seulement audible à une audience surnaturelle. Il aimait vivre dans cette ville, vraiment-seulement il détestait absolument les commérages concernant sa famille. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'ignorer les commentaires cruels et remarques jalouses chuchotés dans leur dos. Ces humains étaient idiots et ignorant lui donnant l'envie de les déchirer.

« Qu'est qui t'arrive ? » demanda Emmett avec un sourcil levé, son bras jeté négligemment sur les épaules de sa femme. Rosalie se pencha vers Emmett, regardant son frère avec compréhension et agacement.

Edward fronça les sourcils, roulant ses yeux dans la direction d'un groupe de filles qui comméraient et rigolaient à leur insu. « Si je dois les écouter dire une chose de plus mauvaise sur Esmé ou se plaindre de la façon dont je ne vais pas sortir avec eux, il va y avoir un massacre. » siffla-t-il.

Emmett éclata de rire. « Ils ont été comme ça toute la journée. » a-t-il dit avec beaucoup de gaieté. « Et toute l'année, d'ailleurs, tu devrais y être habitué. »

« Laisse Edward tranquille » lui réprimanda Alice avec ses yeux brillant. « Il n'en aura plus de problème d'aussi tôt. »

Jasper haussa un sourcil et la regarda fixement. « A tu vu quelque chose ? » lui demanda tranquillement.

Alice jeta un coup d'œil à son mari. « Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Tu as ce regard dans tes yeux », répondit-il avec un sourire. « D'ailleurs, comment saurais-tu qu'Edward n'aura plus de problème avec les filles ? »

« Tu sais c'est peut-être parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour d'école et que les vacances commencent, mais, encore une fois, je peux me tromper, tu sais », rétorqua-t-elle sarcastiquement, un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

Emmett eut un petit rire. « Elle t'a eu Jasper ! » clama-t-il fort avec son enthousiasme habituel.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel et ignora Emmett. « Ca n'explique pas cette lueur dans tes yeux. » dit-il doucement à Alice. « Nous avons été mariés trop longtemps pour que je ne connaisse pas les différence entre votre bon sens ordinaire, aussi prophétique que cela puisse paraitre, et vos capacités pré-cognitives actuelles. »

Alice fit la moue. « Tu ruine tout mon amusement. »

« Tout de suite les grands mots », se plaignit Emmett, fronçant les sourcils.

Edward et Rosalie rirent de façon inaudible tandis que Jasper semblait fier de lui et Alice ignora le regard suffisant de son mari.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à la question, » dit Rosalie avec raideur, regardant les humains environnants avec dégout visible. « As-tu vu quelque chose ou pas ? Un simple « oui » ou « non » suffisait »

« J'ai vu quelque chose mais c'était flou. », admis Alice. « Mais je sais que quelque chose de bien arrivera à Edward. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Edward, envoyant à une humaine qui s'approcha un regard glaciale. Il sourit intérieurement alors qu'elle prit peur et courut vers sa table, relayant avec ses amis sa dernière expérience terrifiante avec Edward Cullen, oh, si insaisissable.

« Je le sais, c'est tout » répondit Alice, un minuscule froncement de sourcils écorchant temporairement ses traits. « Il est tellement étrange parce que je ne l'ai jamais ressenti dans une de mes visions avant, mais malgré que ce soit subjectif, il m'a semblé et certaine que celui-ci en particulier se réalisera et il rendra la famille heureuse. »

Un silence contemplatif tomba sur leur table. « Intéressant » murmura Edward, sa vois trop basse pour que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre. « Ça te dérange si je regarde ? »

Alice laissa échapper un léger reniflement. « Comme si tu avais à le demander. » gloussa-t-elle. « Bien sûr, jette donc un coup d'œil. »

Alors qu'Edward plongeait dans l'esprit d'Alice, des bribes de sa vision submergèrent brièvement son subconscient. Quand elle a dit que la vision était floue, elle ne plaisantait pas Edward fronça légèrement les sourcils devant la chose sous forme de tâche. Il pouvait voir les visages de ses frères et sœurs ainsi que de ses parents souriant joyeusement à cette tâche, non reconnaissable. Les yeux d'Edward s'élargirent légèrement quand la silhouette de la tâche se déplaça et un son très agréable et mélodieux se propagea jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il fit légèrement trembler son cœur mort.

Edward se retira un peu à contrecœur de l'esprit d'Alice, voulant entendre de nouveaux ce rire harmonieux. « C'est une tâche. » lui dit-il, sa voix prenant un air un peu sec. « Je ne vois pas comment une tâche peut être bonne pour moi. »

Alice haussa un sourcil d'incrédulité. « Um, sais-tu qu'on peut voir ta réaction à ma vision ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec amusement. « Tu ressemblais à un enfant recevant un ours en peluche »

« Tes sentiments sont plus légères et agréable » lui dit Jasper avec un petit sourire.

Emmett éclata de rire. « Et tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi cette tâche est bonne pour toi ? » taquinant ainsi Edward. Ce dernier lui jeta un morceau de pain non mangé conduisant ainsi une moue de sa part.

« Cela ne veut pas rien dire ! » nia Edward et il se leva dans l'intention de ramener son plateau. « De plus on sait tous que les visions d'Alice sont subjective »

« Peut-être » lui répondit Rosalie tout en ricanant. « Mais tu devras trouver autre chose encore mieux que ça pour nous tromper Edward, jusqu'à ce tu le fasses, s'il te plait arrête d'insulter notre intelligence ».

« Ouais ! » dit Emmet suite aux mots de Rosalie. Elle lui donna un sourire en retour.

« Emmett tais toi ! » répondit sèchement Edward. Emmett souffla : « Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois se taire ». Les lèvres de Rosalie se recroquevilla en un petit sourire et lui embrassa la joue. Se penchant plus près de son oreille, elle chuchota « Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard si tu arrêtes de faire la moue. » Emmett arrêta immédiatement de faire la moue et sourit en disant « comment le pourrais-je avec une telle offre ? »

« Je vais être malade » grogna Edward en détournant les yeux. En vérité, ça lui attristait de voir Emmett et Rosalie si heureux l'un de l'autre alors que lui était encore seul. Finalement quatre-vingt-dix ans de solitude le rattrapaient, malgré tout il était toujours heureux que ses frères et sœurs aient trouvé l'amour.

Jasper fronça ses sourcils face aux émotions négatifs et déprimants émanant d'Edward. Alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, le son de la cloche l'interrompit. « Le cours va commencer » dit-il seulement.

Edward se leva et se détourna rapidement. « Je vous verrais après le cour » leur dit-il un peu raide avant de s'éloigner. La honte s'est introduite dans son cœur morte. Il n'aimait pas quand sa solitude, sa tristesse et sa nostalgie pour son compagnon obscurcissaient ses sentiments de bonheur pour ses frères et sœurs. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait vraiment pas contenir les émotions déprimantes qui gonflaient en lui. Etre seul pendant si longtemps a fait des ravages sur le vampire, et la possibilité qu'il ne trouverait jamais l'être qui le rendrait complètement heureux l'a profondément attristé.

Le reste de la journée s'est passé sans incident. Edward était reconnaissant que ses frères et sœurs n'aient été dans aucune de ses dernières cours et qu'il ait eu le temps de se composer. Il a découvert, il y a quelques décennies, qu'en raison de ses capacités télépathiques, il pouvait cacher certaines de ses émotions à Jasper. Parce que c'était un travail qui demandait beaucoup de concentration et de force, il ne le faisait pas souvent. Il n'a également informé aucun des membres de sa famille qu'il pouvait faire une telle chose. C'était agréable de garder un tel secret du reste de la famille. Néanmoins, Edward décida d'utiliser le dernier cours pour ranger soigneusement la plupart des émotions négatives. Il laissa une partie de sa solitude et de sa tristesse exposée afin que Jasper ne se méfie pas et ne l'amène pas devant leurs frères et sœurs.

Il finit de ranger les émotions dans sa petite barrière mentale au moment précis où la cloche sonna, signalant la fin des cours et, heureusement, la fin d'une autre année scolaire. Edward pouvait déjà sentir la pression sur son contrôle sa gorge brûlait à la pensée du sang chaud et délicieux qui remplissait sa bouche et coulait jusqu'au creux son estomac. Rien qu'en y pensant, Edward devenait un peu fou. Il se dirigea rapidement vers sa voiture, sautant sur le siège conducteur et respira un bon coup. Il resta assis là, attendant en silence, jusqu'à ce que ces frères et sœurs parviennent enfin à leurs voitures. Avec un coup d'œil à Rosalie et Jasper, Edward sortit du parking de l'école et rentra chez lui.

Ce fut seulement quand Edward aperçu sa maison qu'il se détendit complètement. Son ouï surnaturel releva plusieurs animaux qui voyageaient dans la forêt derrière sa maison et sa gorge brula d'anticipation. Il accéléra avant de s'immobiliser dans l'allée. Edward sourit doucement quand il entendit Esmée chantonnant dans la maison sentant en même temps l'odeur des peintures acryliques.

« Edward, tu es de retour ! » dit Esmée joyeusement, posant son pinceau en se précipitant pour le serrer dans ses bras et se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue. « Comment était l'école aujourd'hui ? ».

«Bien », répondit-il doucement. « J'ai vraiment soif, il faut que je chasse. Je rentrerai vite »

Esmée pencha la tête d'un air inquiet. « Vraiment ? Mais cela ne faisait pas longtemps la dernière chasse n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui » lui assura-t-il, « Mais ce fut une journée plutôt éprouvante »

« Heureusement qu'Edward a un bon contrôle », dit Jasper alors qu'il entrait dans la maison, le reste de ses frères et sœurs traînant derrière lui.

Esmée redressa son sourcil. « Oh ? »

« Tu sais qu'Edward a toujours eu un problème avec les humains essayant de lui sauter dessus. », dit Emmett d'une voix forte, en riant.

Edward lui jeta un regard noir. « J'y vais », dit-il humblement. La soif commença à se former et les animaux éparpillés dans la forêt lui donnèrent l'impression de se tordre. Edward partit sans un autre mot, prêt à chasser son repas.

« Tu ne devrais pas taquiner Edward ainsi » entendit le vampire affamé avant que sa vitesse vampirique ne l'emmène de plus en plus loin de la maison. Ces mots venaient d'Esmée qui réprimandait Emmett.

Edward fit une pause et ferma les yeux, l'odeur encore fraîche du cerf remplissait ses narines. Avec un petit sourire, il se remit à courir vers sa proie.

Outre la musique, courir était un autre de ses passe-temps favori. Il y avait une poussée de liberté qui accompagnait le vent qui soufflait dans ses cheveux. L'euphorie lui a permis de repousser la réalité de son existence solitaire et le frisson de voyager à de telles vitesses l'a excité. La paix emplissait son être et il se demandait distraitement si le fait d'avoir un compagnon permettait le même sentiment de vaincre tous ses problèmes.

Edward s'arrêta brusquement et s'accroupit, ses yeux topaze brillant victorieusement. Le cerf mâle, cinq mètres plus loin, s'arrêta et se releva, ses instincts l'avertissant du prédateur dans le voisinage. Il était trop tard, malheureusement, alors qu'Edward utilisait sa vitesse pour l'attraper et casser son cou avant que l'animal n'ait la chance de courir. Il enfonça ses dents dans le cerf et soupira presque de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit rassasié. Edward finit son repas en silence.

Un claquement de brindille interrompit Edward durant son repas. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réfléchi, il se mit debout et se retourna. Il se figea, se maudissant d'être si négligent et de ne pas avoir pu sentir quelqu'un arriver derrière lui. Ses yeux s'élargirent à la vue de l'adolescent devant lui. Le garçon avait une tignasse de cheveux noirs qui semblait tenir dans toutes sortes de directions. Sa peau était un peu pâle et il avait une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front. Edward se demanda si ce garçon était la tâche dans la vision d'Alice. Regardant minutieusement son apparence, Edward haleta doucement. Les yeux du garçon étaient d'une belle nuance de vert émeraude vif.

Au lieu de courir et de crier vers les collines, quelque chose qui aurait été approprié étant donné qu'Edward était plus que probable ressemblait à un monstre, le garçon lui sourit largement. « Dieu merci, je t'ai enfin trouvé ! Je te cherchais partout »

Edward cligna des yeux en état de choc, la confusion s'enfonçant dans son cerveau. « Excusez-moi ? » demanda-t-il avec méfiance, regardant le garçon avec beaucoup d'hésitation. Le vampire était tendu, prêt à s'échapper si nécessaire.

Le garçon fronça légèrement les sourcils avant que son sourire ne revienne. « Je te cherchais » répéta-t-il. « Et je suis tellement content de t'avoir trouvé ! Nous devons commencer tout de suite ! »

« Attend » dit Edward, mettant plus de distance entre lui et le garçon étrange. « Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi ne fuis-tu pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté en disant « Je suis Harry Potter ». « Et pourquoi fuirais-je ? »

Edward fixa le garçon. « Je suppose que tu n'as pas remarqué mon apparence ? » demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Harry rigola légèrement. « Veux-tu que je m'enfuie ? » demanda-t-il.

Edward choisit d'ignorer la question pour le moment et demanda à la place : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Pas besoin d'être si impoli », rétorqua Harry. _« Vous_ m'avez demandé de l'aide non ? J'aurais pu continuer ma route vous savez ! Mais dans mon humble caractère j'ai décidé de m'arrêter pour vous aider, donc commencez à être plus reconnaissant ! »

Edward grogna pratiquement au garçon mentalement instable. « Je ne t'ai même pas rencontré avant ! Comment aurai-je pu te demander de l'aide ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil, sa lèvre supérieure se recourba en un léger sourire. « Hum… _« s'il vous plait, aidez-moi à trouver mon compagnon, où qu'il soit. »_ cela te dit quelque chose ? »

Edward se figea, ses yeux s'élargissant. « Comment tu… ? » murmura-t-il choqué. « C'était un souhait que j'ai fait à une étoile, il y quelque jours, comment aurais tu pu entendre ses mots ? »

Harry renifla. « Tu es un peu idiot, n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea-t-il doucement, sourcil arqué et un sourire tirant sur ses lèvres. « Veux-tu savoir des indices sur la façon dont un garçon sait que tu as fait un vœux sur une étoile ? »

Edward cligna des yeux et avala instinctivement le venin dans sa bouche. « Tu es l'étoile ? » demanda-t-il incrédule « Es-tu l'étoile ? »

Les yeux d'Harry scintillaient joyeusement. « En effet, je le suis », répondit-il joyeusement. « Et je suis là pour t'aider à résoudre ton problème de partenaire. »

Vos commentaire s'il vous plait


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Une réunion de famille

« Il y a plus d'un million d'étoile dans la galaxie, plus d'un milliard dans l'univers, pour n'être qu'une à la fin »

EDWARD/HARRY

« Tu vas m'aider avec mon problème de compagnon ? » répéta Edward bêtement. « Comment vas-tu faire ? Utiliser ton pouvoir magique d'étoile et demander à mon compagnon de se matérialiser de nulle part ? »

Harry le regarda sèchement, ignorant le sarcasme cynique de la question du vampire. « Je suis une étoile, pas une fée » dit-il lentement. « Est-ce que le cerf dont tu as drainé le sang souffrirait d'un maladie quelconque dans la tête ? Si j'avais su que tu étais si lent, j'aurais fait venir une autre étoile pour souffrir à ma place.

Edward grogna une fois de plus et se retourna brusquement, courant dans la direction de sa maison. Il était surpris de voir que l'étoile-Harry pouvait le suivre assez facilement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ecoute, je n'exauce pas les vœux des gens aussi souvent. Je vais t'aider à trouver ton partenaire comme même ! » Gronda Harry en arrière, ses yeux brillaient d'un vert acide.

« Edward fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? »

« Ne réponds pas ma question par une question » rétorqua Edward.

« Quand les gens font des vœux en générale, leurs désirs son normalement égoïstes, ils veulent de l'argent, du pouvoir, de la célébrité, ou ils veulent que nous ignorions leur relation existante, heureuse avec _quelqu'un_ , parce qu'ils sont follement engoués ou se croient _**amoureux**_. Mais ton souhait n'était pas vraiment égoïste, du moins à mon avis, tu ne veux pas forcer quelqu'un à tomber amoureux de toi, tu veux juste trouver ton partenaire. Je pense que tu as attendu assez longtemps. »

Edward déglutit difficilement. « Eh bien, pourquoi as-tu dû venir ici pour m'aider ? N'aurais-tu pas pu rester dans le ciel et faire quelque miracle de là-haut ? »

Harry roula les yeux. « Encore une fois, je suis une étoile, pas une fée. » « Je n'ai pas de magie, donc pas de miracle ! »

Edward pensa qu'il avait détecté un soupçon de tristesse et de nostalgie dans la voix d'Harry, mais l'ignora. « Comment ça va marcher alors ? »

Harry, qui avait commencé à s'esquiver, jeta un coup d'œil à Edward et laissa un grand sourire sur son visage. « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà un plan d'action auquel je pensais en venant ici et je sais exactement comment on va trouver ton compagnon ! Mais d'abord, je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'autres vêtements pour mieux m'intégrer ici »

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et renifla d'accord. « Est-ce que toutes les étoiles s'habillent de cette façon ? »

Harry agita la robe blanche qui pendait librement sur son corps. « Nous n'avons pas vraiment à nous soucier de la mode, ou de notre manque d'esthétisme » répondit-il sèchement.

Edward ne pouvait pas empêcher ses lèvres de se contracter avec amusement. « Tu ressembles à une religieuse » dit le vampire, essayant de s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Harry se refrogna profondément. « Parce que tu es tellement mieux habillé », grinça-t-il sarcastiquement.

Edward fronça immédiatement les sourcils et inspecta ses propres vêtements. Ses jeans étaient délavés avec de petites déchirures qui traînaient stylistiquement sur les côtés de ses jambes, grâce à Alice, et sa simple veste noire était laissée ouverte, révélant une chemise bleu royal un peu serrée. Dans l'ensemble, il ne pensait pas avoir l'air trop mal et, évidemment, les filles humaine pathétiques qui essayaient de le traquer ne le trompait pas non plus. « Peu importe » dit-il humblement, haussant les épaules.

Harry sourit légèrement. « Maintenant, allons-nous rester dans cette forêt pour qui sait combien de temps ou vas-tu me montrer le chemin de ta maison pour que nous puissions enfin commencer »

Edward soupira et fit signe avec sa main à Harry pour qu'il le suive. Il se demanda comment sa famille réagirais à l'aide qu'il allait recevoir, ou à l'information que le garçon qui l'aidait était en fait un étoile. C'était beaucoup à absorber, et lui-même n'avait pas entièrement digérer qu'il était à un pas de plus de trouver son compagnon. Juste qu'y penser suffit à le rendre nerveux et exciter. Mais il piétina aussi tôt cet espoir. Cela ne servirait à rien de s'habituer à quelque chose d'aussi subjectif.

« Je ne sais pas comment mes proches vont réagir à ton arrivé », admit-il à Harry. « Un couple sera sans doute plus… _hostile…_ envers toi que le reste. »

Harry lui sourit. « Je ne m'attendrais à rien de différent, pour être honnête avec toi » a répondu l'étoile. « La famille ne serait pas une famille si elle ne veillait pas à ton bien-être. »

« As-tu une famille ? » s'enquit Edward curieusement.

Harry se raidit légèrement. « J'en avais » dit-il doucement.

Edward grimaça légèrement. « Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention d'évoquer des souvenirs douloureux… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, » pépia Harry, son sourire et ses rires manifestement faux. « Combien de temps jusqu'à ce que nous arrivons ? »

« C'est juste au bout » répondit Edward.

Le reste du voyage se fit en silence. Edward ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'apparition soudaine d'Harry n'était pas seulement étrange, mais quelque peu perturbante et… chaleureuse. Ses sens étaient normalement aiguisés, mais il se retrouva à tomber sa vigilance, ce qui était dangereux. Si Harry n'avait pas été celui qui l'avait attrapé en train de boire le cerf, quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu être à sa place et il n'aurait pas réagi si calmement à ce sujet. Sa couverture aurait pu exploser et sa famille aurait dû déménager à nouveau, ou, pire, se cacher pendant au moins une cinquantaine d'années. Malgré cela, une partie d'Edward trouva que cela ne le dérangeait pas autant qu'il aurait dû. D'accord, il pensait que c'était seulement quinze-ou peut-être vingt minutes après avoir rencontré Harry, donc il ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'il ressentirait la même chose dans une semaine ou dans le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour trouver son compagnon. L'apparence d'Harry le faisait toujours se sentir stupidement chaud et flou à l'intérieur. Un petit sourire vint à ses lèvres si l'étoile pouvait vraiment lui faire rencontrer son compagnon, il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

« Wow » soufflé Harry. « C'est beau ! »

Le sourire d'Edward grandit à cette remarque. Esmé avait conçu la maison quand les Cullen s'étaient d'abord installés dans cette petite ville située au milieu de nulle part. Elle prenait toujours plaisir à faire de l'art et d'artisanat, et concevoir des maisons pour y vivre était vraiment un travail de rêve pour elle. Dans chaque maison où ils avaient vécu, Esmé avait élaboré des plans que les ouvriers construisent après, puis elle versait son cœur dans un échantillon de couleur, dans un morceau de papier peint et des meubles, qu'elle mettait dans toute la maison. L'atmosphère chaleureuse de ses créations, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, a rendu ses constructions très convoitées par la plupart.

« Esmé l'a construit, » dit Edward à l'étoile, le ton de sa voix y subsistait un brin de timide vantardise.

« Elle est vraiment magnifique » dit Harry avec émerveillement, regardant la belle architecture. « L'architecture qui peut rivaliser avec la beauté de cette maison selon moi est Poud… »

Edward haussa un sourcil quand Harry se coupa. « Poud… ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Ma vieille école », dit doucement Harry, ses yeux tristes alors qu'il se perdait dans ses souvenirs.

« Les étoiles ont des écoles ? »

Harry sortit de son étourdissement et sourit à nouveau. « Allons-y », dit-il joyeusement sans répondre. « Nous devons commencer la recherche de ton compagnon ! »

Harry surprit Edward en prenant sa main pour commencer à diriger dans _la_ _maison_ de ce dernier. « Je peux marcher tout seul » grommela Edward. « Je le fais depuis plus d'un siècle » ajouta-t-il.

Harry fit une pause. « Tu es si vieux », dit-il en riant légèrement. « Mon Dieu, as-tu besoin d'une canne ? »

Edward lança un regard noir à l'étoile. « Les vampires n'ont pas _besoin_ de canne. »

Harry soupira et roula les yeux. « Non, mais apparemment tu as besoin qu'on te retire le bâton qui se coince dans ton cul », fut sa réplique. « Apprend à faire la différence entre un blague et un commentaire »

Un rire bruyant éclata soudainement à l'intérieur de la maison. Harry laissa échapper un cri très _viril_ et se cacha derrière le vampire, utilisant des vitesses qui impressionnèrent et amusèrent Edward à la fois. Durant ce court période il laissa une trainée de poussière scintillante dans son sillage. Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent à nouveau et une rougeur profonde éclata sur ses joues. Il rit nerveusement, se frottant l'arrière de sa tête avec embarras.

« Tu n'es pas un fée, mais il y a de la poussière de fée partout sur le devant de ma maison. Si ce n'est pas un indice ça ! » Dit sèchement Edward.

« Ce n'est pas de la poussière de fée » rétorqua intelligemment Harry.

« Poussière d'étoile, alors ? »

« Si tu veux vraiment savoir, c'est un mélange de météorite et d'autres particules de roc astucieuses de l'espace, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais nous, les étoiles, nous sommes constamment entourées de telles choses. » traina Harry.

« Edward ? »

Edward déplaça son regard vers la porte, où se tenait maintenant tous les membres de sa famille. Il regarda Alice et sourit un peu avant de répondre, « J'ai trouvé la tâche »

Harry furieux souffla avec indignation « Je ne suis pas une tâche ! »

Carlisle s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge. « Peut-être que nous devrons parler de tout cela dans le salon ? suggéra-t-il en regardant Edward et Harry avec curiosité.

Edward hocha la tête et entra dans sa maison, faisant des gestes inutiles pour qu'Harry le suive. Harry sourit aux Cullen alors qu'ils regardaient son apparence. Edward alla rapidement dans sa chambre pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements ensanglantés avant de revenir et de s'asseoir à côté d'Harry.

« Bienvenue dans notre maison », dit chaleureusement Esmée, bien qu'elle considère Edward et Harry avec confusion. « Je m'appelle Esmée Cullen, voici mon mari Carlisle, et ce sont nos enfants Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, et tu as évidemment rencontré Edward, mais qui es-tu, exactement ? »

« Tu as mentionné quelque chose à propos des étoiles ? » Demanda Alice avec véhémence, regardât Harry avec une excitation peine contenue.

« Eh bien, je m'appelle Harry Potter », répondit Harry avec un sourire éblouissant. « Et oui, j'ai mentionné les étoiles. »

« Apparemment » remplit Edward, « il _serait_ une étoile »

« C'est vrai », dit joyeusement Harry, ignorant les regards incrédules, sceptique et crainte des gens dans la pièce. « Je suis là pour aider Edward à trouver son compagnon ! »

Carlisle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. « Pardonnez-moi, c'est un peu confus ». « Tu dis que tu es une _étoile_ et que tu es là pour aider mon fils ? »

Harry hocha la tête et garda pour lui sa diatribe sur les vampires mentalement lents. « C'est exactement ce que j'ai dis »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Jasper, lorgnant prudemment l'étoile.

« Parce qu'il l'a demandé. »

Les Cullen regardèrent Edward. « Tu as demandé son aide ? » Demanda Esmée, la tête inclinée sur le côté, confuse.

Edward fut heureux de ne pas pouvoir montrer ses rougissements. « Eh bien… il y a quelques jours, j'ai vu une étoile filante et j'ai fait un vœu, et bien, il s'avérait être l'étoile en question… »

Rosalie pinça les lèvres. « Es-tu vraiment une étoile ? »

Harry la regarda dans les yeux. « Penses-tu vraiment que je devrais être quelque chose d'autre ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. « Etre quelque chose qui est généralement brillant et joli ne renforce pas exactement ma fierté d'Homme en ce moment. »

Emmett eut un petit rire. « Il marque un point » dit le grand vampire avec joie. Il a ensuite fait une pause et a froncé les sourcils. « Hey, nous sommes brillants et beaux aussi… »

Harry sourit plaisamment. « Ah, les plumes d'un oiseau se ressemblent »*

Alice grimaça. « En tout cas tu n'es pas présentable. » Elle regarda ses vêtements. « Je sais pas la mode dans le ciel mais en ce qui concerne ici, ton look chérie est gros non-non »

« La mode n'est pas vraiment nécessaire dans le ciel » , répondit sèchement Harry.

« Attend, et tes parent ? Ils ne vont pas te manqué ? » Demanda Esmée avec inquiétude.

Harry lui sourit tristement. « Mes parents sont morts il y a longtemps » lui dit-il doucement.

Esmée haleta et sa main se posa sur sa bouche. « Je suis tellement désolé, » dit-elle tristement. « Je ne voulais pas faire apparaître de mauvais souvenir. »

« Ne vous en fait pas » dit Harry en écartant ses excuses. « Ça va, pour tout vous dire, j'ai fait mon deuil depuis longtemps »

« Comment compte tu aider mon frère ? » Demanda Rosalie en tripotant l'ourlet de sa blouse. Elle n'aimait pas avoir des étrangers dans leur maison, mais elle savait à quel point il était important pour Edward de trouver son compagnon. Et c'est seulement cette constat qui la pousse a accepter l'étoile.

Harry regarda Edward et sourit. « J'ai beaucoup d'idées, » commença-t-il, « mais d'abord, j'aurai besoin de toi pour faire un sondage de toutes sortes. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Edward.

« Parce que je l'ai dit » renifla Harry.

Alice rit avant que son expression ne devienne sérieuse. « D'abord, on doit changer tes vêtement, je refuse qu'Edward se promène avec toi alors que tu portes ça… cette nappe ! »

Harry rougit légèrement « d'accord » dit-il doucement. « Les vêtements d'abord, ensuite notre recherche. »

Alice secoua la tête. « Pas vraiment, nous allons te questionner pendant que nous te choisissons tes vêtements » une pierre deux coups. « Pour l'instant, tu devras porter les vêtements d'Edward. »

Harry baissa la tête. « Bien » répondit-il, un peu exaspéré. Je déteste le shopping.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » dit Alice, une lueur maléfique dans ses yeux. « Tu vas finir par l'aimer. »

Harry empêcha à peine le gémissement de s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de suivre un Edward amusé à l'étage pour se changer.

*Je n'ai pas bien compris le sens de la phrase

Vos commentaire


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : Une journée d'achat enrichissante.

 _« Dans la nuit, lorsque tout le monde dors, je me lève pour regarder les étoiles tout en souhaitant au plus profond de mon cœur que tu penses à moi ou que tu puisse être. »_

EDWARD/HARRY

Harry fronça ses sourcils devant le miroir. « J'ai l'air ridicule » se plaignait-il.

Alice le regarda d'un œil critique et dit « Je pense que tu es superbe, » un sourire s'étendant sur ses lèvres. « Cette tenue tu scie parfaitement bien. »

Harry se retourna et regarda Alice. « Je déteste le cuir. » siffla-t-il presque. « C'est inconfortable et ça ne laisse pas de place à l'imagination. »

« Mon imagination marche bien en tout cas » répondit Alice en faisant un petit clin d'œil à Jasper qui leva les yeux à ses propos.

« Alice » pleura Harry avec indignation.

« Oh d'accord, va te changer »

« Des vampires pervers » marmonna Harry alors qu'il rentrait dans le vestiaire.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel, provoquant des rires de la part d'Emmett, un minuscule sourire de Rosalie et des grimaces d'Edward et de Jasper. Jusqu'ici, l'heure passée de la longue vie d'Edward s'était révélée être angoissante et amusante. Il ne voulait toujours pas espérer au cas où il ne finirait pas par rencontrer son compagnon, mais une sensation étrange à l'intérieur de lui qui dit qu'il était un idiot. Un coude qu'il se prit dans son estomac le sortit de ses pensées.

« Détends-toi », murmura Jasper d'une voie apaisante.

Edward pouvait sentir des vagues de calme le submerger. « Je déteste faire le shopping » , grommela-t-il.

Emmentt renifla. « Tu aurais pu rester à la maison » fit-il remarquer.

Le sourcil d'Edward se leva lentement. « Pourquoi es-tu là d'ailleurs ? » interrogea-t-il. « Tu n'es pas concerné à ce que je sache »

Emmett fit la moue. « C'est blessant, Edward » dit-il.

Esmée tapota gentiment Edward sur le bras. « Sois gentille Edward », dit-elle doucement « Harry est le premier étoile que nous avons rencontré, naturellement, nous voudrions passer plus de temps à apprendre à le connaître, en plus, il va t'aider à trouver ton compagnon, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ? » elle se retourna pour interroger son compagnon.

Carlisle sourit et hocha la tête. « Esmée a raison Edward, » dit-il doucement. « Maintenant, aidons Harry à finir de choisir ses vêtement pour que nous puissions commencer, d'accord ? »

Edward eut l'air d'être correctement châtié et acquisa, souriant en pensant à quel point leur famille avait l'air envahissant dans les loges. Apparemment, d'autres acheteurs le pensaient aussi, si leurs regards ébahis disaient tout. Il fronça les sourcils à certaines de leur pensée lubrique et se concentra sur Alice, qui avait commencé à parler.

« Alors, Harry, Comment fonctionne une étoile exactement ? » Demanda Alice en accrochant un jean sur la porte du vestiaire.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Comme as-tu des capacités spéciales ? » Commença Alice. « Comment les étoiles naissent-elles ? Comment meurent-elles ? Quel âge as-tu ? Est-ce que toutes les étoiles ont des accents britanniques comme toi ? Ou quelque chose ? »

Harry s'arrêta d'essayer d'autre tenue choisi par Alice et ne parla pas pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité. Jasper regarda prudemment la porte, trop conscient des émotions terriblement tristes émanant de l'être dans le vestiaire. Alice fronça les sourcils, se demandant si tout ce qu'elle avait dit avait offensé Harry.

« Je n'étais pas toujours une étoile, » dit doucement Harry.

Alice cligna des yeux. « Oh » murmura-t-elle. « Euh… »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment de capacités spéciales, » continua-t-il, ignorant le silence embarrassant qui s'était installé après sa confession.

« Cependant, je suppose que pour les êtres ici sur terre, il semblerait que les étoiles aient une sorte de superpuissance, nous pouvons voyager extrêmement vite, mais c'est surtout à cause des différences de gravité entre la terre et l'espace. C'est pourquoi, malgré que la gravité soit plus forte sur terre, les étoiles peuvent encore se déplacer un peu plus vite que l'humain moyen. »

« Tu m'as presque surpassé, » lança Edward. « Je dirais que c'était beaucoup plus rapide. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en ouvrant la porte du vestiaire. « Je suppose, » marmonna-t-il. Il se dirigea vers le miroir et se retourna, se regardant lui-même. «ça va, c'est très différent de ce que j'avais l'habitude de porter. »

Il n'avait pas remarqué ou a tout simplement ignoré les expressions inconfortables sur les visages des vampires.

« Quant à la naissance des étoiles, » poursuivit Harry, « Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr, il y a plusieurs façon de naître »

Jasper hésita légèrement. « Est-ce que ça te dérangerais de nous dire comment vous êtes une étoile ? » demanda-t-il doucement, pas sûr.

Harry le regarda dans le miroir. « Je suis mort à la place de quelqu'un d'autre. » dit-il simplement, « et le destin pensait que j'étais assez digne d'avoir une place dans le ciel jusqu'à ce que ma renaissance arrive, si j'en ai une.

« Oh… »

« Quant à la façon dont les étoiles meurent, elles explosent » dit Harry avec désinvolte. « Aucune étoile ne sait quand son temps est écoulé, c'est pourquoi nous brillons si fort dans le ciel, nous accordons autant de souhaits que possible, si nous sentons que ces souhaits méritent d'être accordés, espérant aider les habitants de la terre à être heureux »

« Je ne comprends pas très bien, » dit Carlisle alors qu'Harry retournait dans le vestiaire. « N'y a-t-il pas une espérance de vie moyenne pour les étoiles. »

« Non, nous mourrons quand nous sommes censés mourir, pas plus tôt et pas plus tard. Ceci a été le chemin des étoiles depuis que tout a été créé. C'est notre destin, nous brillons contente dans le ciel et nous aidons ceux qui souhaitent sur nous si nous nous sentons tellement touché par ces souhaits jusqu'à ce que nous pourrons et renaitrons. »

« Renaître ? » intérrogea Emmett

« Oui, renaître, » répondit calmement Harry, quittant de nouveau la vestiaire. Il regarda pensivement son image dans le miroir. « Cela g fait grandir mes fesses. »

Rosalie examina sa tenue. « Ces jeans sont supposés faire grandir les fesses. Ils te vont bien. » admit-elle à contre cœur. « Tu devrais les prendre. »

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, légèrement surpris, et hocha la tête. « Merci »

« Que se passe-t-il quand vous renaissez ? » Demanda Edward avec curiosité.

Harry rit avec amusement. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand on meurt ? » rétorqua-t-il. « Tu ne sais pas à coup sûr, pas vrai ? Certaines personnes croient qu'ils vont au paradis, d'autres en enfer, et certains croient en la réincarnation. Tu ne sais tout simplement pas. Je suppose que cela dépend de ce qu'on a fait de notre vie et quel genre d'humeur a le destin qui détermine notre renaissance. »

Emmett secoua la tête. « Cela est tellement bizarre. »

« Alors, il faut boire le sang des autres pour survivre n'est pas bizarre ? » répondit Harry avec un sourire ironique. « Tu étincelles au soleil, tu as du venin, ta peau est impénétrable, et tu es immortel. Dit-moi, quelle partie de vous est réellement normale ? »

Emmett cligna des yeux, étonné. « Eh bien, je… euh… »

« Pour un vampire, tu es parfaitement normal, » continua Harry. « Pour une étoile, je suis parfaitement normal, pour les humains, ils sont parfaitement normaux, c'est pourquoi la normalité est dans l'œil du spectateur, monsieur muscle. »

Jasper eut un petit rire. « il a un point Em . »

Emmett fit la moue. « Tout le monde est si méchant avec moi. »

« Et pour te dire mon âge, j'aurais besoin de connaître l'année et la date », dit Harry, son regard fixé sur le miroir bien qu'il ne regardât rien en particulier.

« On est le 9 juin 2005 », dit Esmée d'un ton utile.

Harry cligna des yeux et hocha légèrement la tête. « J'aurais eu vingt-cinq ans le trente et un juillet », répondit-il.

Esmée avait le cœur brisé. « Tu es encore un enfant », murmura-t-elle tristement.

Harry fixa son regard sur la mère vampire. « Je ne suis pas un enfant » nia-t-il doucement. « Bien sûr, je suis mort jeune, mais je ne suis pas mort enfant. »

Un silence s'est installé sur eux. Harry retourna dans le vestiaire pour ignorer la dernière tenue et enfiler les vêtements qu'il avait empruntés à Edward. Il était à peu près sûr que les vampires le plaignaient, et il se sentait plus qu'un peu contrarié par ce fait. Quel âge avait-il quand il est mort ? il l'avait surmonté, il ne voyait pas pourquoi les autres se sentaient si triste à ce sujet. L'expression d'Edward en particulier a frappé une corde profonde au sein d'Harry. Il ne le regardait pas avec pitié ou tristesse ses yeux dont Harry trouvaient beaux, avaient percé son cœur avec la chaleur de sa compréhension et de sa sympathie.

Cela lui donnait des sensations bizarres dans son estomac, semblables à des papillons qui volaient dans son estomac.

« Bien, puisque nous avons fini, devrions-nous pas nous mettre au travail ? » Demanda Harry à Edward, donnant au vampire un sourire éclatant et vrai.

Edward avala le venin qui s'était accumulé à cause du stress et haussa la tête. « Oui », murmura-t-il, sa nervosité et son anxiété revenant.

Harry remarqua son comportement et son sourire s'élargit. « Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons trouver ton compagnon. »

« Comment en es-tu si sûr ? » Demanda Edward sceptiquement.

« Parce que je ne serais pas là à t'aider si ton compagnon n'existait pas » répondit joyeusement Harry.

« Hein ? »

« Les étoiles accordent les souhaits que nous estimons mérités d'être accordées, » expliqua Harry plus loin. « Cependant, comme toutes les sociétés, nous avons un système de gouvernement, si nous voulons donner un vœu, mais que ce souhait n'est pas possible à réaliser, nous ne sommes pas autorisés à le faire, par exemple, il nous est impossible d'accorder un souhait de mort. Nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de le faire, mais si le souhait peut être accordé, on nous donne un dossier contenant des informations sur les personnes qui ont fait le souhait, et ensuite, nous descendons tout de suite. »

« Oh », dit doucement Edward. Un petit sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. « Alors, j'ai définitivement un compagnon ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'adoucirent et il sera le bras d'Edward pour le rassurer. « Ouais, » dit-il doucement. « Et si nous ne payions pas pour ces vêtements et que ne commençons pas immédiatement, ça apprendra plus de temps pour le trouver, alors remue ton cul et vite. »

Edward gloussa et conduisit Harry au registre, pêchant son portefeuille en route. Le reste des Cullen traînait derrière eux, les observant avec curiosité et fixant Harry avec une certaine suspicion.

« Pesez-vous… ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Je ne suis pas sûr » , répondit Esmée. « Nous allons devoir attendre et voir. »

« Courrons à la voiture ! » cria Harry, attrapant son sac contenant les nouvelle vêtements et sorti du magasin.

Edward roula les yeux et le poursuivit.

Esmée et Carlisle échangèrent un regard. « Intéressant » murmuraient-ils à l'unisson.

« Je suis un peu perdu », murmura Emmett.

« Pas surprenant » murmura Jasper en retour.

Rosalie soupira. « Nous pensons que nous serons avec l'étoile plus longtemps que prévue. »

« Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Pas pour Edward en tout cas. »

Harry s'étira et posa ses sacs. « Rouler comme ça va te conduire à une amende assuré. »

Edward haussa les épaules. « Quelle serait la vie sans un peu d'excitation ? »

« Peu importe » rétorqua Harry. « Es-tu prêt à trouver ton compagnon ? »

Edward réfléchit à toutes les années de son existence pitoyable et solitaire. « Je suis prêt » répondit-il doucement.

Harry sourit. « Bien, commençons. »

 **Chapitre 3 faits**

 **Je publierais fréquemment mais pour tout vous dire je ne peux vous assurer une rythme de publication.**

 **Review s'il vous plait.**


	5. ANNONCE

Annonce:

Pour des raisons personnelles, je m'excuse imblement de ne pas avoir mis à jour ma traduction. J'espëre que vous me pardonnerez de ses desagrément. Pour me faire pardonner en moi de decembre vous aurrez toute la fiction car je vais la terminer d'une trait.

MERCI DE VOTRE COMPREHENSION.


End file.
